scarlet_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Luana
Short Bio Grainne's and Finn's sister and closest blood relative beside their mother. She and Grainne used to be very close, but their relationship grew a lot colder since Finn returned to the clan. After their flight, Luana decides to chase them out of wrath (and to bring Grainne back to her family). She tends to clash with Lear, who is officially assigned to the task, and they often get into each other's way. Personality Luana has always had some problems getting along with others because of her egocentric worldview and status as the only "pure" child born to Elphana (her father dies soon after her birth). She can be very stubborn and selfish, but this is mostly because she wants to prove herself worthy to her mother, who never really pays attention to her. This is why Luana is very critical with herself and constantly strives to improve herself, no matter what the consequences might be. Since she only has very few people she actually trusts, she can be very obsessive (especially towards Grainne). This somewhat mirrors Grainne's early behavior towards Finn, but whereas her feelings have matured, Luana cannot manage to get a grip on her emotions. She sets her entire focus on bringing her sister back to her family, despising Finn with all her heart. History At the time of Luana's birth, Grainne is already five years old, so she always feels very protective of her younger sister, who is her first playmate and real friend. Since they only have each other, they are very attached to each other and hardly spend a minute without the other. After Grainne meets Finn and grows closer to him, Luana shuts herself off, believing that Grainne has betrayed her (even though Grainne suffers really badly from her sister distancing herself from her like this). She grows moodier the more time she spends on her own, focusing her entire being on becoming stronger in order to make her mother proud. When Grainne, Finn and Dermot run from the fortress, she attacks them, but is struck down by Tulcha, who happens to be hunting near the castle by that time. She barely survives thanks to Giles, who finds her injured body in time, and swears to hunt them down. However, she refuses to team up with Lear's group, since she wants to be the one to capture them. Relationships Grainne Luana used to idolize and worship Grainne, but starts to hate her when she starts getting along with Finn (who only returns to his family at age 13). After their flight, she seeks revenge with a burning passion, still obsessed with her sister to a somewhat worrying extent. Finn She wants to wreck him, go figure. Lear Luana views Lear as her rival, which he finds very tiring, being twice her age. They often get into each other's way during the chase for Finn's group, which makes their task even more difficult (much to Finn & Co.'s relief). Giles Giles has a huge crush on Luana, which she finds very annoying due to his lower status and his cheerful attitude. He hopes for their relationship to improve after saving her life, but it only ends up in her secluding herself even more, obsessing over her lost sister. Nevertheless, she secretly enjoys his company at times because he's the only one who treats her as a person, not just as Elphana's daughter. Elphana Similar to Grainne when she was younger, Luana constantly strives for her mother's approval, although she hardly ever notices her, focusing her entire being on the twins. This results in a very deep inferiority complex, which Luana never quite manages to overcome. Goll Luana later teams up with Goll in order to spite Lear, although she doesn't really like him. In fact, his aggressive behavior scares her at times, but she tries her best not to make him notice. Of course, he is very well aware of this fact, and uses her naivete to his advantage. Trivia/Writer's Corner Luana (along with Giles and Anya) is one of the few characters who is not based on a mythological character. This is because she and the others used to be part of the story since the earliest version, where I rather wanted to tell a kind of shonen-manga-ish action fairy tale. Back then, she used to be a pretty flat evil gothic loli, whereas Grainne had her position, obsessing about Finn and chasing after him (it feels so wrong to think about this now, lmao). I thought it would be a lot more interesting to write this kind of relationship with a pair of sisters, especially when Grainne still cares deeply for her (tbh the original Finn was kind of a dick towards Grainne, even if I didn't intend it back then). It makes the struggle so much more human. Category:Character files Category:Tearless Category:Antagonists